The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines; particularly bleed flow handling for gas turbine engines.
In aircraft gas turbine engines, air is directed through multiple stage compressors. As the air passes through each successive compressor stage, the pressure of the air is increased. Under certain conditions, such as when the engine is operating at off design conditions, interstage bleed through various bleed ducts is utilized to rematch the compressor stages. Typically, a station 2.5 bleed duct is also utilized to remove hail ice, ice crystals, and accreted ice in flight.
A gas turbine engine according to an exemplary aspect of the present disclosure includes a bleed structure with a forward wall and a rear structural wall to define a deposit space downstream of the bleed structure for a hail event of a predetermined duration.
A gas turbine engine according to an exemplary aspect of the present disclosure includes a bleed structure with a forward wall and an aft wall and a fluid plenum at least partially formed by the aft wall to receive a heated fluid.
A method to minimize the formation of hail in a bleed passage of a gas turbine engine according to an exemplary aspect of the present disclosure includes defining a deposit space downstream of a bleed structure for a hail event of a predetermined duration.